


come back...be here | jaehyungparkian

by onethreeoneseus



Category: Day6 (Band), myday - Fandom
Genre: Day6 | young k | jae | jaehyungparkian | confessions | jyp |, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onethreeoneseus/pseuds/onethreeoneseus
Summary: an open letter sent by an alumni from jyp academy, in hopes he'll find the person he's been longing for
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Kudos: 13





	come back...be here | jaehyungparkian

**Author's Note:**

> this fanfic is in confession / fb post form

JYP Academy Confessions   
2 mins ago

Untitled 

Idk if I can post my confessions here 'cause I'm no longer a student but hey, I came from this school so I guess I can post my story.

This is for the person who I consider my almost.

It all started ten years ago, when we met in an online game. We were teammates and asked for each other's facebook account. That's when we started talking to each other. Everyday, we play the same game, talk to each other and share things about ourselves. You were a cool person, someone chill and can easily socialize. Though I'm not used to talking to people online, 'cause you know, you might be a dangerous person or something like that. I had this feeling that I should trust you and continue our acquaintance.

Summer came and we were finally free from school. We had more time to talk, both of us agreed to show ourselves. I was embarrassed, I haven't had my glowup and I don't always look my best. But you... Oh my god you made my heart drop the moment I saw how you looked like. You're cute, and hot, and any other compliments I could think of.

It wasn't so long 'till I realized I see you more than a friend. I swear I never thought I'd fall but what can I do? I look like a crazyass person who's smiling widely in front of my computer whenever I'm chatting with you.

When we had the chance to talk about love, I confessed and to my surprise, you feel the same way. I guess we both got attached to each other and grew this some sort of romantic feeling. 

We started dating at that point. Though we only see each other on screen, our bond and connection towards each other was strong. This is the first time I've gotten into a relationship. You on the other hand, had been through several relationships before. You're a playboy. I used to tease you that because of how you were chased by many girls online and in real life. I mean, who wouldn't fall over your mesmerizing look? 

Sometimes I get jealous, I always overthink you'd find a girl who's better than me. Knowing that we're far away from each other and there are days when I couldn't give you my time, I was afraid you'd find the things you want in someone who's around you and can accompany you more than I can. 

However, I know you would never do that. I can see it in your eyes, everytime we see each other in the screen, you smile as if you've seen the beauty of the universe in front of you. I felt like the luckiest person whenever I think of the fact I have you in my life. Cheesy, I know. But it's true. My life became a lot better ever since you came. I had the motivation to wake up everyday and live my life. 

And the day finally happened. We finally met after months of talking through the screen. I almost melted to the ground when I saw how you looked in person. The photos you send me and how you look like in videocalls are nothing compared to what you look like in real life. I felt like pissing on my pants due to nervousness and excitement. We hugged for the first time as soon as we were face to face with each other.

After that we met in person several times. We went out on dates, watched the latest movies and had fun at the mall. But my unforgetable memory with you was when you came at our house for a sleepover. We binge watched our favorite show in my room and later on decided to talk about random stuffs. It started as a light conversation, you know, topics about stars, astrology, aliens and conspiracy theories. 

Until I brought up the topic about our future. I asked you how do you see your self in ten years. Your shoulders dropped and I saw how your smile slowly faded away. With a sigh you answered you're going study in Canada for college. It was planned long ago and you couldn't do anything about it. 

You started crying. I can see the frustration in your eyes. You told me it's uncertain if you could ever go back here. 

"I don't wanna leave. I want to see you everyday. And be with you for a long time." You said. I remember how we were both crying at that point and hugging each other tightly. 

Shit hurts. We have no idea what will happen in the future. Will you still love me? Will you come back and find me? Or will we both end up with another person we'll meet sooner in life?

That night I promised my self I will cherish every moment I have with you. And I won't waste my time while you're still by my side. 

You were scheduled to go after your graduation. I decided not to go with you at the airport for the better. The two of us agreed to end our relationship the moment you step on that plane. It won't work for us and you'll be distracted from your studies if we continued having a long distance relationship. Though deep inside we don't want to, we have no choice but to let go. 

How I wish I was there to hug you for the last time. I wish you didn't have to leave. But it would be too selfish of me to stop you, it's your future and I have no rights to interfere from what's planned.

Now I'm here. Stuck and still in love with someone who left ten years ago. It still haunts me up to this day. Your smile, your laugh, the way you looked at me, how your lips tasted the first and last time we kissed. I could still remember it all. 

Brian, you're probably married now or if not, you probably found the one. Wherever you are, I hope you're happy and have fulfilled the dreams you told me back then. 

The time we had together wasn't long, but those seven short months are the best experience I've had in my entire years of existence. It's sad we have to end our story. But knowing there was one point in time wherein I was yours and you were mine is more than enough for me.

Until we meet again, Bri.

\- J  
2021

**Author's Note:**

> based off of taylor swift's come back... be here


End file.
